


Tulisit vähän vastaan

by phoenike



Category: Salatut elämät
Genre: M/M, Suomi | Finnish, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-07
Updated: 2013-07-11
Packaged: 2017-12-18 00:15:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/873530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenike/pseuds/phoenike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vastaus Larias-foorumin haasteeseen. Larin näkökulma joulukuun 2012 jaksojen tapahtumiin. Jätettyään Iidan Lari on roikottanut Eliasta löysässä hirressä, kykenemättä päättämään mitä haluaa. Sitten Janne ja Iida järkkäävät Eliakselle treffit Aarnin kanssa... -- Another fic about that gay teen couple in the Finnish soap Salatut elämät.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Suurkiitokset betaamisesta kuuluvat ihanalle Elenilotelle.

Mun puolustukseksi on sanottava, että mä seisoin ainakin viis minuuttia Moosen alaovella ennen kuin menin sisään, ja hoin olevani idiootti. Pään sisällä tietysti — idiootti mä voin olla, mut en sentään hullu, vaikka jengi ilmeisesti niin joskus epäilee.

Olin kelannu Jannen sanoja tauotta sen jälkeen kun törmäsin siihen lenkillä. _Mä hommasin just Eliaksellekin uuden deitin. Semmonen pikku söpö tanssipoika. Hyvällä tsägällä ne harjottelee jo tänäänki vaakamamboo._ Tuntu kuin ois saanu poikittaista päin näköä. En ees muista, millon olin viimeks jäätyny niin pahasti mistään. No ehkä jostain Eliaksen heitoista, mut se on eri juttu. Kesti varmaan minuutin kerätä itteeni sen verran, että sain jonku herjan varjolla udeltua Jannelta sen deitin nimen ja paikan.

Sen jälkeen en saanu montaakaa sanaa suusta. Päässä jyskytti yks ainoo ajatus.

Elias oli luvannu oottaa mua.

Kotona kävin suihkussa, vaihdoin vaatteet ja painelin Mooseen. Mulla ei ollu hajuukaan, mitä tekisin kun näkisin ne. Ehkä vetäisin sitä Aarnia pataan? Tai no, ainaki säikäyttäisin. Siitähän Elias tietty riemastuis. Mut on laitaan niittauksestakin jäähy kärsittävä, ei se silti tarkota, ettei voimapeli koskaan kannattais.

Oli jo varmaan kuukaus siitä kun oltiin viimeks kunnolla tavattu. Mun kesä oli ollu kiireinen, harjotusleiri ja muita reissuja. Silloin harvon ku nähtiin, Elias pyöri yleensä Iidan seurassa, mikä tarkotti ettei voitu puhuu — Iida vihas mua edelleen, ja ihan syystä, kun olin kohdellu sitä niin paskasti. Vasta koulun alettuu pari viikkoa sitten olin taas alkanu törmäileen Eliakseen enemmän, mut enhän mä ees pystyny moikkaan sitä jos pyörin lätkäkavereitten kaa. Kuittailu siitä ei ois loppunu koskaan.

Olin niin ajatuksissaan, et melkeen kävelin päin Eliasta siinä Moosen eessä. Se oli joko vähän myöhässä tai helvetisti etuajassa, tai niin mä päättelin siitä, et kello oli kymmenen yli eikä tasan, millon vois kuvitella treffien alkavan. Joku järkevä tyyppi ois varmaan menny puhumaan sille heti siinä.

Mä pakenin jonku kuppasen pakettiauton taa piiloon ja onnistuinki välttämään paljastumasta.

Elias näytti jo kaukaa hyvältä, sen pitkänhuiskee hoikka kroppa ja rennot askelet. Sen tyylikkäistä kuteista tiesin varmasti, ettei se ollu menossa Mooseen ainakaan MC Talen kanssa paskaa jauhamaan. Ei, se oli pistänyt ykköset päälle sitä Jannen tilaamaa hinaajaa varten. Joku pieni ääni mussa sano, että noin se ois varmaan suaki varten tälläytyny, mut linttasin sen äänen heti, koska sellanen haaveilu ois ollu ihan turhaa.

Mä en tajunnu miksei Elias voinu ymmärtää, et mä en pystyny tuleen kaapista. Ei kukaan tosissaa lätkää pelaava voi olla homo. Mä olin painanu pikkujunnusta asti helvetisti duunii et pääsisin liigaan ja rapakon taa. Mikään ei ollu mulle tärkeempää. Tai ainakaan melkeen mikään. Olin vihjannu Eliakselle et voitas olla kimpassa salaa, mut se ei kelvannu sille. Se halus seurustella avoimesti tai ei ollenkaan. Aika helvetin kohtuutonta, suoraan sanottuna. Hyvähän sen oli jeesustella täydellisen homon sädekehä pään ympärillä, kun sillä ei ollu mitään hävittävää. Mä taas oisin saattanu menettää kaiken. Kaverit ja faijan. Joukkueen kunnioituksen. Sitä kautta varmaan koko lätkän, ainoon missä oon ikinä ollu oikeesti hyvä.

Näin kun se käveli sisään ovista ja sit alotin sen päässä leipomisen.

Tiesin et mun ois pitäny viheltää peli Eliaksen kanssa poikki ajat sitten. Olin yrittäny monta kertaa soittaa ja sanoo, et parempi kun ei enää nähtäs. Mut kai mä sit olin pohjimmiltaan heikko hintti, kun en vaan kyenny. Heti kun kuulin sen äänen tai näin sen siniset silmät, muutuin ihan lampaaks. Olin jopa pyytäny siltä keväällä jotai hemmetin jatkoaikaa, et saisin muka ajatukset kasaan. Vaik oikeesti tiesin, ettei mun ajatuksissa ollu mitään kasattavaa. Mä tiesin tasan tarkkaan, etten pystyis oleen sen kans niinku se halus. Ja siks ainoo järkevä vaihtoehto oli laittaa sen kans välit poikki.

Mä en vaan kyenny. Enhän mä pystyny ees käveleen pois siitä Moosen luota.

Lopulta mun pähkäily ratkes, kun rupesin kuvitteleen Eliaksen pussailemaan siel sisällä jotai homotangoa askeltavaa pitkätukkahinaajaa. Mun päässä rupes keittään, ja sit olinki jo äkkiä sisällä hississä ja painoin nappia apinan raivolla.

Kun ovet ylhäällä avautu, näin sen heti.

Se vilkas mua sohvalta ja jäi tuijottaan. Pystyin näkeen että olin viimenen tyyppi, jonka se oli kuvitellu astuvan niistä ovista.

Vaikka mä olin vihanen, en oo ehkä koskaan tuntenu itteeni samalla yhtä urpoks. Olin varma et se näki kaiken mitä mun päässä liikku. Miten mä olin paiskonu hanskaan miljoona kertaa sitä ajatellen. Ja miten helvetin ikävä mulla oli sen ääntä ja hassuja kulmakarvoja ja jopa sen rasittavaa kuittailua. Ja miten mä olin just hetki sitten suunnitellu vetäväni turpaan jotain pelleä vaan siks, että Janne oli järkänny sen Eliaksen kanssa treffeille.

En moikannu. Saatto olla tuttuja paikalla. Muutenki, ihan turha teeskennellä et mä olin tullu paikalle sattumalta. Elias on helvetin paljon älykkäämpi kuin mä, ei siltä varmasti jääny tajuumatta, mitä mä siellä Moosessa oikeen säädin.

Elias tuijotti mua edelleen kun kävelin niitten ohi, ja kohtuu jäätävin ilmein. Kuulin jonkun älisevän sohvan toisesta päästä sen huomiota, ja se käänty vihdoin pois musta.

“Mä en tiiä yhtään kuka se on”, se sano niin kovaa ettei varmasti jääny multa kuulematta.

Ehkä olin ansainnu sen, ehkä en. Mut jos mulla oli ollu mitään epäilystä, että Elias oli tullu vaan sanomaan Jannen järkkäämälle sulhasehdokkaalle että kiitos mutta ei kiitos, niin se epäilys hävis kun Elias keskitty mun sijasta taas täysillä siihen honottajaan.

Ne oli vieny Moosen parhaat mestat sohvalta, oikeen aitiopaikalta. Keltää ei voinu jäädä huomaamatta miten ne kaks hiihtäjää pörräs siinä toistensa ympärillä. Ihan kuin koko homman pointti ois ollu kuuluttaa koko maailmalle niiden treffejä ja ihanaa homoutta. No, ainakaan ne ei istunu sylityksin tai käsi kädessä, tai mitä kaikkee mä nyt olin ehtiny kuvitella. Mä hivuttauduin tiskin ääreen istumaan ja tilasin jotain, en ees muista mitä, tai kuka siellä tiskin takana seiso.

Vähitellen pystyin jopa irrottaan silmäni Eliaksesta ja mittailemaan niillä sitä sen vieressä istuvaa tuulen raiskaamaa vinkuheinää.

Aarni, mikä hemmetin nimi seki muka oli? Ihme kun ei Aragorn. Vähemmästäkin oli jätkiä sakihivutettu nurkan takana. Näytti kyllä just sellaselta muissa maailmoissa elävältä hinaajalta, jotka joskus koulussaki pukeutu typeriin suippokorviin ja leikki jotai homohaltiaa tai mitälie saunatonttua. Vaalee moppitukka, sievät kasvot ja hintelä lihakseton kroppa. Tykkäskö Elias oikeesti tollasista tyttömäisistä hipeistä?

Harmitti kun en enää kuullu, mitä ne sano.

Ois varmaan pitäny yrittää filmata, etten ollu Moosessa Eliaksen treffien takia. Mut ei siitä mitään ois tullu. Joo, olin jo pitkään kelannu pistää Eliaksen kanssa poikki, mut nyt olin aivan hajalla ajatuksesta että se löytäis jonku toisen. Jonku sopivamman, sellasen jonka kanssa se pystyis keskusteleen ja tekeen juttuja. Se moppipää kukkakeppi varmaan ties kaiken vaatteista ja taiteesta ja muista homojutuista. Saatoin jo kuvitella ne lässyttään viisauksia jonneki museoon. Mä en tienny mitään mistään paitsi lätkästä eikä mua paljon mikään muu kiinnostanu. Sen jälkeen ku jätin Iidan, en ollu oikeestaan muuta ku treenannu koko kesän. Olin käyny paljon salilla, seki paita minkä olin heittäny päälle kiristi jo selästä ja hartioista. Kaverit kehu mun olevan tikissä ja tähän saakka olin ollu helvetin ylpee että kova työ tuotti tulosta, mut nyt mun katellessa sitä hippiäistä tunsin itteni möröksi. Olin yrittäny pukeutuu siististi, kun tiesin et Elias kiinnittää huomiota sellasiin juttuihin, mutta nyt tuntu et sama vaikka oisin pistäny päälle Uuno Turhapuron kuteet. Tuskin oisin tuntenu oloani yhtään sen pellemmäks.

Ei kestäny kovin kauaa huomata, et mun takapiruilu tuotti tulosta. Eliasta selvästi kiusas mun läsnäolo niin pahasti, ettei se pystyny oikeen ees kuunteleen sitä homohaltiaa. Ja sehän mulle sopi. Niiden kutemista häiritsemäänhän mä olin tullu.

Yhtäkkii Elias nousi sohvalta ja kuulin sen sanovan, että sen piti mennä, mut että se soittelis sille hippiäiselle.

Kuppi melkeen kaatu, niin vauhdilla mä pomppasin baarijakkaralta. Kävelin sen perässä hissille ja pistin käden ovien väliin just kun ne oli menossa kiinni.

“Mitä sä oikeen leikit mun kaa?” mä kysyin ja niis sanoissa oli kaikki, mitä mun sisään oli viimeisen parin tunnin aikana patoutunu.

Elias käänty mua kohti. Ilme sen naamalla näytti siltä kun sitä ois jotenki loukattu. Siis ihan kuin mä oisin ollu tän tarinan paha poika. Mitä mun ois pitäny tehä? Antaa hieroo naamaani paskaan? Eliashan tässä pelas jotain ihme pelejä. Ihan sama olinko aikonu alkaa millekään sen kans vai en, se oli luvannu oottaa ja lupaus on pidettävä.

“Mä en oo leikkimäs yhtään mitään!” se puolusteli kun astuin hissiin ja annoin ovien mennä kiinni. “Yritän vaan pitää hauskaa.”

“Ai sen Jannen järkkäämän rääpäleen kans vai?” Mun verenpaine pamahti melkeen läpi katosta. Jos se himokas hattivatti ees hipasis Eliasta, mä iskisin sen niin linttaan että päälle vois laittaa hilloo ja kermavaahtoo ja muumimamma vois tarjota sen räiskäleenä.

Nyt Elias oli jo vähintään yhtä vihanen kuin mä. “No ainaki Aarni on rehellisesti oma ittensä. Ja mitä se sua liikuttaa kenen kans mä oon? Ethän sä ees moikkaa mua enää.”

Se ei siis edelleenkään tajunnu miten vaikeeta mulle oli esittää etten välittäny siitä, tai etten halunnu olla sen kanssa. Mua ihmetyttää vieläki miten sain pidettyy itteni kasassa enkä tarrannu sitä kraivelista kuten joskus vanhoina hyvinä aikoina. “Mä en oo voinu”, mä sanoin sen sijaan, äiti ois ollu ylpee pojastaan kun yritin vieläki selvittää jutut puhumalla. “Ei tää oo mulle mitenkään helppoo.”

Mut eihän se ees yrittäny ymmärtää. “Asiat on just niin vaikeita tai helppoja ku niist ite tekee”, se sano.

Kävi ihan helvetin lähellä, etten mä tokassu sille, et jos tää on sulle kerta niin saatanan helppoo, niin lopetetaan koko juttu.

Mut se näytti niin sairaan hyvältä etten mä voinu. Sen iho oli ruskettunu seksikkään karamellin väriseks ja tukka vaalentunu auringossa ja sen silmät näytti törkeen sinisiltä. Äkäsenäki se suorastaan hehku jotain ihme kauneutta ja silti se oli jotenkin miehistyny ja entistä komeempi. Sen lähellä seisominen veti mun pään ihan sekasin. Mä oisin voinu suudella sitä siinä Moosen hississä. Ja oisin ehkä tehnyki sen, jos vaan oisin tienny varmasti, ettei se vetäis mua päin näköä, tai että pystysin lopettaan ennen ku hissi tulis perille.

Ja ehkä ois silti pitäny.

Kun hissi pysähty ja ovet aukes, Elias ravisti päätä ja käänty pois. “Jätä mut rauhaan”, se sano ja lähti meneen. Ja mä jäin seisoon siihen kun joku urpo, niin et sinne hissiin ehti astuu muutama mimmi enkä mä pystyny enää juokseen Eliaksen perään.

Jotain mun sekavasta mielentilasta kertoo, etten mä takas Mooseen päästyä menny ees purkaan vitutustani siihen homohaltiaan. No, loin mä siihen pari aika murhaavaa silmäystä, mut annoin sen kuitenki imee lattensa loppuun ja lähtee ihan rauhassa. Kai se ois ollu aika outoo mennä tuuppimaan sitä, kun en ees tuntenu koko jätkää. Tekosyyhän aina löytyy jos jonku pärstäkerroin ei miellytä, mut kai mä olin vähitellen oppinu harrastaan itsehillintää. Johan sen oli jo koutsiki huomannu, etten mä enää ottanu joka tilaisuutta töötätä vastapuolen pelaajii keräilemään vehkeitään, vaan joskus jopa taktikoin mieluummin.


	2. Chapter 2

Mä istuin siellä Moosessa ainaki tunnin, sormeilin kännyä ja keräsin rohkeutta soittaa Eliakselle.

Mikä mua vaivas? Tätähän mä olin halunnu. Päästä eroon siitä. Ei musta ollu hinaajaksi. Siemaileen huivi kaulassa jotai skumppaa taidegallerian avajaisiin, tai mitä ikinä homot tekikään keskenään päivät pitkät. Kyllähän mä muijien kans pärjäsin ku vähän yritin.

Tuntu vaan jotenki murskaavalta yhtäkkii tajuta, et oli ihan todennäköistä etten näkis Eliasta enää ku vihamiehinä. Paljo pahemmalta ku olin olettanu. Mut on ihmiset ennenki selvinny paskoista jutuista. Kai mä löytäsin vielä jonku tytön jonka kanssa pystyisin oleen? En mä mimmejä vihannu, vaikka ne käyttiki aina liikaa karkin makusta huuliliimaa ja dunkkas hiuslakalta ja kukkasilta eikä yhtään siltä, miltä ihmisen pitäis tuoksua.

Kun vaan ei ois ollu niitä sänkypuuhia.

Skidinä olin kelannu, et kun lakkaisin kuulumasta ruipeloitten pitsanaamojen armeijaan ja pääsisin oikeesti tyttöjä pokaan, multa unohtuis oudot ajatukset toisista pojista. Kaikilla on joku daiju vaihe. Tai jotai sellasta se maikka terveystiedon tunnilla selitti.

No, mä etenin D-junnuista C:n kautta B:hen eikä ne tytöt sen ihanammiks muuttunu. Ei vaikka niitä roikku nyt perässä vähän turhan kanssa. Toosaa oisin saanu saletisti just niin paljon ku jätkä voi haaveilla, ellei oo joku Justin Bieber. Kaverit kadehti mun naisonnea ja pakkohan mulla oli aina roikkuu joku cheerleader kainalossa, ettei kukaan laskenu yhteen yks plus yks ja ruvennu kelaan, ettei mua mimmit kiinnostanu. Hoidin sänkyhommatki kunnialla, vaikkei ne erityisemmin huvittanu. Aattelin et ehkä joistain seksi ei vaan tunnu kovin erikoiselle. Ja olihan se tärkeetä näyttää kaikin tavoin etten ollu köyhä, ruma enkä kipee.

Kaikki suju vähän niinku omalla painolla, mä määräsin koulun pihaa, faija ja koutsi määräs mua, olin suosittu, komee ja pirun hyvä siinä mitä tein, matkalla kohti ammattilaisuraa kuten olin aina halunnu — kukaan ei voinu mitenkää väittää ettei ois menny hyvin, paitsi ehkä ite joskus ku panetti ja rupes stondaan miesten alusvaatemainoksista.

Ja sit se hemmetin Brysselin homo muutti kaupunkiin.

Sen näkeminen ekana koulupäivänä oli kuin maila suoraan palleaan. Näki heti et se oli oikeesti itsevarma, ei sellasta filmaava kakara kuten muut. Mä hakeuduin sitä kohti kuin sääski tuulettimeen ja koska rakkaudesta se hevonenki potkii, niin rupesin tietty heti kokeileen, saisinko sen itkemään. Olinhan mä tottunu ottaan luulot pois kovemmiltaki jätkiltä.

Mut se ulkomaan ihme löi mulle luun parilla lauseella niin suvereenisti kurkkuun, et mietin vielä viikonki päästä, mitä oli tapahtunu.

Eihän sellasta voinu mies sietää. Vannoin et teen sen elämästä helvettiä. Mut käviki toisin päin. Sen viaton naama oli nimittäin täyttä vedätystä. Oikeesti se oli pirullinen demoni. Ku joku ilmiömäinen vastapuolen mokke joka nappaa hanskaan taitavimmatkin mällit. Tai semmonen mikkihiiri joka jäällä vaan sirklaa ympärillä ku mikäki kevätpörriäinen ja harhauttaa niin pahasti, et jäät seisoon haavi auki sen perään. Kun se ois ees näyttäny mikkihiireltä, mut tietysti sen piti olla kaiken lisäks vielä sairaan pantavan näkönen. Ne sen siniset silmät ja ykstotisen seksikäs ilme ja kaikki muuki siinä. Joskus harvoin sen naamalla kävi virne joka laitto mun pumpun väpättään niin et tuli vaarin nitroja ikävä.

Jollain tasolla mä tiesin melkeen heti, et tää on tässä. Mä olin homo ja tulisin aina olemaan. Mut et oisin paljastanu sen kellekään? Ei helvetissä. Pitäis vaan kestää. Silti en osannu olla pyörimättä sen ympärillä. Iidanki kans aloin seurusteleen puoliks vaan jotta saisin enemmän tilaisuuksia myllyttää sen bestistä.

Ja niin asiat jotenki ajautu siihen pisteeseen, et just kun mä olin päättäny vihdoin oikeesti antaa Eliakselle selkään — minkä se sillon todellakin ansaitsi — mä menin sekasin ja suutelin sitä. Olin vetäny siel nynnyjen naamiaisdiskossa taskumatista rohkasuu ja kai se oli se mikä mun nupin pisti pyörälle, kun näin Eliaksen seisomassa siin seinää vasten pipo päässä, silmät kiinni venaamassa mun iskua ilman pelon häivää, ainaki päällisin puolin. Yleensä en urheilun takii paljoo juo, feikkaan vaan kavereille, ettei ne pitäis mua tiukkiksena. Nyt olin aika kännissä ja löysin ihan väärän osan itteeni Eliaksen naamalta, nimittäin mun suun.

Mä muistan vieläki Eliaksen ilmeen. Kuin mun otsasta ois yhtäkkii pullahtanu tatti. Tajusin et ees sen leffateatteriepisodin aikana se ei ollu osannu epäillä mitään. Kertoo varmaan miten syvällä kaapissa mä olin.

Mä luulin et mun ihastus Eliakseen oli täysin ykspuolista. Mitä syytä sillä ois ollu pitää musta? Oltiin täysin erilaisii ja tiesin rääkänneeni sitä aika törkeesti. Sen pusun jälkeen se katteli mua joskus pitkään, mut kelasin et se oli vaan se tatti mun otsalohkossa mikä sitä ihmetytti. Se myös jauho mulle pari kertaa Iidan vedättämisestä ja et pitäis tulla kaapista ja muuta skeidaa, mut ei paljon kiinnostanu, kun en mäkään kiinnostanu sitä. Tai niin mä luulin, siihen asti et Elias sen ryhmätyön valmistelun jälkeen suuteli mua ja melkeen repi vaatteet mun päältä.

Mä lähestulkoon tipahdin kun tajusin, et sen oli täytyny käydä muhun kuumana jo pitkään.

En pistäny vastaan. En todellakaan. Järki hävis päästä ku valot katkaisijasta. Se oli mun eka kerta kundin kanssa ja mä muistan joka pikkujutun varmaan ikuisesti. En ollu ees kuvitellu et ketään vois haluta niin paljon, ja silti olin kuvitellu jo kaiken. En tienny yhtään mitä tein, mut tiesin kuitenki. Ja ihmeellisintä oli et Elias kävi ihan kiihkeenä kans, ja sain siltä tuleen monta kertaa vaikken ees tehny mitään kovin ihmeellistä. Olin aatellu et sillä ois jo takana montaki hoitoo, mut se oliki ihan kokematon. Se oli musta helvetin paljon kiihottavampaa kuin jos se ois sutinu jo oikeelta ja vasemmalta ja tienny kaikki temput. Mä sentään olin ollu tyttöjen kans. Kyllähän mä sähläsin, mut tiesin, et täs musta vois tulla vielä helvetin hyvä. Se oli toka kerta mun elämässä ku tuntu siltä. Eka oli se, kun skidinä pistin hokkarit jalkaan ja luistelin stagan kanssa jäälle.

Sen jälkeen Iidan kans olosta tuli helvetin paljo vaikeempaa.

Iidaan lätkässä olemista oli silti helpompi esittää ku paljastaa Eliakselle totuus. Mä ajattelin sitä niin paljon, et matsitki meinas mennä puihin. Panikoin ja rupesin taas kohteleen sitä paskasti, vaik oltiin jo melkeen hetki oltu väleissä, kiitos Iidan urputuksen. Muutaman kerran me päädyttiin sekstaileen mut se oli melkeen ainoo, miten mä uskalsin paljastaa sille mun tunteet, vaikka mä tiesin jo siinä vaiheessa, et Elias välittää musta. Niin se oli omin sanoin möläyttäny ja vieläpä koulun keskusradiossa. En kyl tajunnu et miks se niin ajatteli, kun ite en ois katellu mun sekoilua sekuntiakaan. Samaa olin ihmetelly mimmien kans, kun ne soitteli ja täytti mun kännyn viesteillä vaik oisin törttöilly mitä vaan, pettäny tai tehny oharit. Itse asias mitä pahemmin mä perseilin, sitä kovemmin naiset itki mun perään. Kai ne haluu kesyttää pahat pojat? Ja homoissa on varmaan sama vika. Jos vaan on tarpeeks alfauros, niin näköjään sitä saa tehä mitä haluaa.

Välillä mulla oli helvetin kova ikävä mutsia. Se ois tajunnu ja osannu neuvoo, toisin ku faija. Mut äiti oli ollu poissa jo pari vuotta. Itte piti koittaa laittaa oma pää kondikseen. Yritin miettii mitä mutsi ois sanonu, ja kerranki katoin itteeni ulkopuolelta.

Sen jälkeen mä vihdoin jätin Iidan. Rupesin treenaan kovemmin ku koskaan, et saisin mun ajatukset pois Eliaksesta. Mut ei se toiminu. Vaik oisin ollu kuinka raato, sänkyyn kaaduttua mä aina muistin sen ja kaipasin sitä, tai mikä nyt ois salonkikelponen tapa sanoo, et hakkasin hanskaan sitä ajatellen.

Ja nyt mä istuin siellä Moosessa karkotettuani Eliaksen pois, ja tuijotin kännyä ja ikivanhaa viestiä minkä olin sille laittanu sen sanottua, et olin loukannu sitä pahemmin ku kukaan koskaan. _Sori et oon tällanen. Kyllä mä välitän._ Aika paskasti kirjotettu varmaan, kun ei se ees ollu vastannu. Mut ei seiskan äikällä kummosia romaaneja runoiltu.

Kummasti sitä tajuu asioiden arvon vasta kun ne on vaarassa menettää. Olihan Elias välillä urpo, eikä se selvästi tajunnu mun tilannetta pätkääkään. Mut en mä silti voinu ees kuvitella, etten enää näkis sen hymyilevän mulle tai vois koskee sitä. Pelkkä ajatus kylmäs pahemmin kuin kaikki ne jäätävät suihkut, mitä mä olin Eliaksen takia yhteensä ottanu.

Totta puhuen mä olin kankeena pelosta.

Valitsin Eliaksen nimen ja nostin luurin korvalle. En tienny yhtään mitä sanoisin. Sönköttäisin varmaan jotain ihan sekavaa. Mut parempi sekin kuin etten ees yrittäny.

No se puhelu meni tietty vastaajaan.

Mä soitin uudestaan melkeen heti, ja kolmannen kerran kun kävelin pois Moosesta. Ilman tulosta.

Sen päivän lätkätreenit meni niin reisille, et mä jätin ne kesken. Illalla kokeilin vielä kerran soittaa Eliakselle himasta, vaik faija tölläs urheilukanavaa oven takana. Mut ihan turhaan. Olin kai suututtanu Eliaksen niin pahasti, ettei se halunnu ees puhuu mun kanssa. Harkitsin et oisin lähettäny sille viestiä, mutten keksiny mitä siihen kirjottasin.

Yleensä mä sammun heti kun laitan pään tyynyyn. Mut sinä yönä kesti pitkään saada unta, eikä voi sanoo, et oisin nukkunu ku vauva.

Aamuyöllä kävin hakeen keittiöstä vettä. Faija oli taas kerran nukahtanu sohvalle. Mietin et jossain Elias makas sängyssä ja nukku. Tai ehkä seki pyöri valveilla ja mietti asioita? Ajattelikohan se mua? Vai sitä moppipäätä? Ehkä se oli jo soittanu sille ja sopinu uudet treffit. Tai ehkä se vaan kelas, et mitä hittoo teki valveilla aamuneljältä.

Ei voinu tietää. Ainoo mitä mä tiesin oli, et jos mä näkisin sen säätävän tosissaan mitään jonku kanssa, mä sekoaisin. Paljon pahemmin kuin siitä dille-Villestä. Ja Elias kyllä löytäis jonkun, ennemmin tai myöhemmin. Todennäkösesti ennemmin. Mun ois jotenkin estettävä sitä tapahtumasta. Mut miten, jos en halunnu ruveta sen kans julistaan julkihomouden ilosanomaa?

Jotain oli kuitenki keksittävä. Muuten en antais itelle koskaan anteeksi. Eikä koutsi, koska en pystyis enää ikinä keskittyyn treeneissä, tai ehkä ees nukkumaan.

Aamulla mun aivot oli hapertunu siihen pisteeseen, et nopee vastapallo tuntu jo ihan hyvältä idealta. Lenkkitossujen sijaan mä hyppäsin aivan eri bussiin ku yleensä, ja pian löysin itteni seisomasta Pihlajakatu 23:sta.

Ovessa luki Mäkelä ja Vikstedt.


	3. Chapter 3

Olin jo ehtiny päättää sen visiitin olevan tyhmin veto ikinä. En uskonu et kukaan tulis ees avaamaan. Kello oli niin vähän, et Elias varmaan veteli viel sikeitä, ja sillä sen äitipuolella saatto olla joku yövuoro sairaalassa tai mitä ikinä.

Onneks Eliaksen faija ei enää asunu siinä osotteessa. Olisin takuulla lentäny kaaressa kadulle, saatuani ehkä ensin dunkkuun. Se oli totaalisen jäätävä tyyppi, ja vihas mua, koska olin höykyttäny sen silmäterää. Huhujen mukaan se oli istunu linnassaki. Siinä yks syy, miks olin jättäny vetämättä Eliasta turpaan. Sen faija ois takuulla pystyny tekeen musta lopun tavoilla, mitä en osannu ees kuvitella.

Joskus mietin, et Elias oli periny faijaltaan muutaki ku tukan ja silmien värin. Sekään ei pelänny ketään tai mitään. Hyvä varmaan, et se oli päätyny mutsinsa kanssa pois Suomesta. Sen hermoilla ja hoksottimilla siit ois voinu tulla faijansa kans vaikka millanen pikkumafioso.

Ihme kyllä ovi avautu pian. Sen takana seiso Katariina Mäkelä. Olin tavannu sen aiemminkin, kun toin Eliaksen keväällä kotiin sen saatua tällin päähän. Katariina ja Sebastian oli vaikuttanu oudolta taisteluparilta, koska Katariina on kirurgi ja siten varmasti helvetin fiksu mimmi. Niillä oliki menny sit poikki, tai niin Elias oli mulle kertonu, kun olin aukonu sille päätä sen kouluradiotapauksen jälkeen. Olin sillon Eliakselle helvetin vihanen ja taas vaihteeks ihan syystä. Mut ne sen sanat sai mut muistaan mutsin kuoleman, enkä pystyny enää raivoamaan. Tajusin et Eliakseenki sattu, vaik se harvoin sitä näytti. Annoin sille taas kerran anteeks, mut tietysti sekin meni sit päin helvettiä, kun kaverit osu paikalle ja jouduin tuuppaan Eliaksen kumoon just kun olin joutunu mielenhäiriöön ja ruvennu leperteleen sille pehmeitä.

“Moi, onks Elias?” mä kysyin.

Katariina ei ilmeisesti tienny paljookaan mun ja poikapuolensa väleistä, koska se hymyili ja päästi mut sisään. “Se taitaa olla vielä nukkumassa”, se sano. Näin jonkun miehen astuvan keittiöstä. Tajusin et se oli se sama lääkäri, joka oli tutkinu kuhmun Eliaksen pääkopassa. Olikse kimpassa Katariinan kanssa? Sen jälkeen kun mä tutustuin näihin Pihlajakadun sekopäihin, maailma muuttu jotenki pienemmäks paikaksi.

Mä olin just sanomassa et voisin jäädä venaan, kun Eliaksen huoneen ovi kolahti. Käännyin ja näin sen kävelevän sieltä. Sillä oli päällä valkonen aluspaita ja röyhkeen matalalla roikkuvat harmaat bermudat.

“Moi”, mä kuulin sanovani.

Elias käveli keittiöön ilman että ees katto mua.

“Me lähetäänki tästä”, Katariina sano. “Kivaa koulupäivää.”

No, ne suoriutu sit ulos sen miehen kanssa ja mä lonnin kohti keittiöö sulavasti kuin muumio. Rintaan oli ilmestyny jostain miljoonan kilon möykky. Aina ennen vaikka Elias ois ollu kuinka raivona, se oli kuitenkin rekisteröiny mut. Sitähän mä olin sillä höykytykselläki hakenu, etten olis sille pelkkää ilmaa. En mä mikään psykologi ole, mut tajusin kyllä jotain asioita.

 _Jätä mut rauhaan._ Ehkä se ei tosissaan enää halunnu nähä mua?

Keittiössä Elias katteli ulos ikkunasta ja naputti pöytää sormella. Mä jäin seisoon sen taakse.

“Et sit vastannu mun soittoihin?” Varmaan fiksua ruveta heti syytteleen sitä jostain, mut en nyt muutakaa keksiny.

“Känny oli äänettömällä”, se vastas kääntymättä, ja äänensävy kerto et se ois halunnu mun olevan a) vinkuintiassa b) kuussa c) hautautunu paskaan helvetissä.

Sen tukka oli pörrössä, ei silleen karvan tarkkuudella aseteltu kuten yleensä. Janne oli ainoo jonka mä tiesin käyttävän enemmän kampaa ja hiusvahaa kuin Elias, mut se jätkä oliki korvakoruineen ja hajuvesineen täys metroseksuaali. Pisti miettiin, et miten just mä olin meistä se, jolla oli homoeroottisia taipumuksia.

“Sitä paitsi mitä asiaa sul viel on?” Nyt Elias vihdoin käänty ja silmien varjoista näki, ettei sekään ollu paljon unten mailla viihtyny. Silti se oli aivan sietämättömän söpö. Sen sarjiskulmakarvat oli silleen hassusti koholla mitä aina, kun sitä otti joku päähän. Sen iho oli toffeen värinen ja suu vähän raollaan ja... rupesin hikoileen, oli pakko kattoo pois tai aivotoiminta lakkais ja alkaisin kuolata.

“Siis mitä sä oikeen haluut?” se tivas.

Aloin oleen vähän paniikissa. Miks Eliaksen piti aina vaatia ja vaatia? Olinhan mä jo kertonu sille. Koko kesänä en ollut koskenu yhteenkään muijaan, frenditkin sen jo huomas. Mut ilmeisesti Elias olis tyytyväinen vasta kun julistaisin kaiken koko maailmalle. Että mä, Lari Antero Väänänen, lätkäjoukkueen kapu ja koulun heteroin jätkä, joka olin pokannu kaikki kuumimmat mimmit, olin ihastunu toiseen kundiin. Tartteeks kaikki oikeesti toitottaa jostain keskusradiosta et se ois totta?

Mut kai asiat on pakko vääntää naisille ja homoille viikon välein rautalangasta, et ne uskois. Katoin Eliasta ja toivoin et se näkis mun olevan tosissaan. Mun pumppu hakkas niin kovaa, et en melkeen kuullu omaa ääntä.

“Sut”, mä vastasin. “Edelleen.”

Kesti sekunnin et Elias rekisteröi sanat. Sit sen kulmakarvat laski ja silmät laajeni. Mä jatkoin puhumista koska pelkäsin, et muuten se sanois jotain mitä en halunnu kuulla. Kuten ‘ooksä vajaa’ tai ‘suksi nyt jo vittuun siitä’. Olin jo aika varma, et jotain sellasta sieltä oli tulossa. Olin ryssiny kaiken, en vaan osannu vielä hyväksyä sitä.

“Mä jätin Iidanki vaan sun takia. Tulisit ees vähän —”

Elias astu mun luo ja suuteli mua.

Yhtäkkiä se kivi hävis mun rinnasta. En painanu enää mitään. Kylmät väreet juoksi pitkin selkärankaa ja hädin tuskin uskalsin suudella takas, vaikka tiesin et Eliasta tuskin rikkois mikään. Ehkä pelkäsin vaan, et pilaisin sen hetken.

“— vastaan”, lopetin lauseen sitten.

En tuu ikinä tajuumaan naisia tai homoja. Just äsken oli kuulostanu, et Elias lähinnä toivo mun jäävän rekan alle. Nyt se hymyili mulle. Luulin mokeltaneeni sekavia, mutta olinki kai vahingossa onnistunu sanoon jotain, mitä se halus kuulla.

Olin niin pihalla, et unohdin, ettei mun ikinä pitäny herkistellä Eliaksen kans mitään. Niin mä olin joskus vannonu, koska toiseen jätkäänhän mä en rakastuis. Mutta nyt homma meni ihan omalla painollaan totaaliseks pehmoiluksi. Ehkä siks että olin jo ehtiny luulla, et pilasin kaiken? Pudotin laukun ja rutistin Eliaksen mun syliin ja suutelin sitä voimatta uskoo, et se oikeesti halus sitä. Sen lämmin kroppa, sen kädet mun kaulan ympärillä, sen suu mun suuta vasten. Kaikki tuntu... oikeelta. Muijien halailu oli aina vähän kummallista, kuin olis puristellu isoo pehmonallee ilman mitään vastusta. Mut Elias oli kaikkee muuta ku pehmee, ja sillä oli kaikki tarvittava oikees paikassa ja vielä aivan tajunnanräjäyttävän seksikkäästi pakattuna. Se jopa tuoksu mielettömän hyvälle, ei tod millekään halvalle marketin döfälle, vaan omalle itelleen.

Ei puhettakaan et oisin voinu pussailla Eliasta herkästi tuntikausia, kuten mimmejä. Oisin varmaan saanu veritulpan ja kuollu. Aika nopeesti halusin vaan heittää sen siihen keittiön pöydälle ja kiivetä päälle ku joku luolamies.

“Onks sul kiire kouluun”, mä kuulin mutisevani, kun olo alko jo olla kohtalaisen kuumottava. Tunsin miten Eliaksen hymy leveni.

“Onks sulla”, se kysy ja liu’utti käden niskasta mun vatsalle.

Mä vavahdin valehtelematta päästä varpaisiin. Joo, mun farkuissa tosiaanki esiinty toimintaa mistä vaan täys torvi ois voinu erehtyy, mut Eliaksen housut paljasti vielä enemmän. Kun sen stondis painu mun omaa vasten, mun aivot leikkas kiinni. Ihan sama vaikka jäisin luokalle. Mua ei sillä hetkellä paljon kiinnostanu koulu, numerot eikä NHL. Kiskoin takkini helvettiin. Sit mun sormet oli Eliaksen paidan helmassa, ja se nosti käsivartensa ja anto vetää sen pois.

Pyörrytti. Sillä ei näkyny rusketusrajoja muualla kun missä ne bermudat roikku päällä pelkällä hyvällä tahdolla. Ne oli varmaan ottanu Iidan kans koko kesän aurinkoo Hietsussa ku jotku rantarosvot. Oisin halunnu kokeilla maistuuko sen iho karamellille, mut en kehdannu. Sen sijaan hivutin ne housut sen päältä. Niitten alla ei ollu mitään. Nyt mun selkäydinkin meinas jo sanoo sopimuksen irti.

Elias meni ihan punaseks, tiesinkin jo et tää oli melkeen ainoo missä se ei ollu itsevarma. Mut osas se silti olla kohtuu päättäväinen, mikä ilmeni kun se rupes vuorostaan riisumaan mua. Ja aika röyhkee se oli myös, totesin kun se saatuaan multa paidan pois puri huulta ja ihaili aikaansaannostaan. Ilmeestä päätellen ei tarvinnu pelätä, et se syttyis jostai kukkakepistä. Onneks, älyllä tai sivistyksellähän mä en pystyis Eliasta hurmaamaan. Mut mua kovemmas tikissä ei ollu kukaan. Se kynäniska-Aragorn oli tuskin ees nähny maastavetotankoo tai punnerruspenkkiä, porrasjuoksuharjotuksista tai oksennusintervalleista puhumattakaan.

Elias suuteli mua. Sen iho painu mun omaa vasten ja sain melkeen jonkun kohtauksen. Työnsin sen pöytää vasten ja tarrasin sen haaroihin kuin joku ääliö mikä ei oo koskaan esileikeistä kuullutkaan. Ei se kyllä tuntunu vastustelevan. Pään täytti ajatukset siitä miltä Elias tuntuis mun suussa, millasia ääniä siitä pääsis. Oisin halunnu mennä polvilleen sen eteen ja kokeilla, mut... ei helvetti. Niin homoa musta ei tulis ikinä, et ottaisin toisen miehen seisovan elimen suuhun. Sellasta ei tee ku pesunkestävät hintit, semmoset mitkä tanssii speedoihin pukeutuneena jossain pervojen paraatissa. Siis eihän mulla ois mitään sitä vastaan jos Elias haluis tehä sen mulle, mut... no, nyt mä sit ajattelin Eliaksen suuta ihan väärissä paikoissa. Tai siis oikeissa. Se ei häpeilly homouttaan, joten varmaan joku suihinotto ei olis sille kovin iso juttu? Tai ainaki kundi saatto toivoa.

Mun vyö aukes pienel yrityksellä ja vedin farkut ja bokserit alas samalla kun Eliaksen kieli teki jotain verraten irstasta mun suussa. Otin sen käden ja vein sen mun seisokille. Elias vingahti vähän ja sit enemmän, kun tein sille saman.

En enää yllättyny kuten eka kerroilla, kun Elias rupes kiemurteleen ja voihkiin aikalailla heti. Olikohan sillä joku ennenaikaisuusongelma? Ainakaan keltään muulta ei ollu koskaan tullu siitä, et otin vaatteet pois ja työnsin sille kalun käteen. Tosin kaikki ne muut oli ollu muijia, eikä muijat taida toimii ihan samalla tavalla näis asioissa.

Kävi sit just kuten olin arvannu. Eliakselta tuli, ja meni tovi että se tokeni ja pysty taas puhumaan.

“Voi perseen suti”, se mutisi nolona.

Luuliks se oikeesti et mua haittas? Sehän oli ihan helvetin kiihottavaa, ettei se pystyny hillitsemään itseään mun kanssa. Lisäks tiesin jo, ettei menis ku viis minuuttia ja Eliaksella seisois taas. Mun ääni kuulosti oudon käheeltä kun kuiskasin sen korvaan. “Voisin katella sua koko päivän kun sulta tulee.”

Elias lehahti punaseks ku tomaatti. Hetken se ryki ja keräs itteensä ja yritti sit taas esittää coolia maailmanmiestä. “No kuulostaa ihan suunnitelmalta. Mut hei, mennäänks eka kuitenki pois täst keittiöstä?”

En ollu ees tajunnu, et me seistiin edelleen siinä keittiön ikkunan ääressä. Olin niin sekasin, et vasta paljon myöhemmin rupesin kelaamaan, että joku olis saattanu vakoilla meitä. Välillä tuntu et mut ja Elias oli kirottu, niin monesti joku tuli paikalle tai soitti tai sattu näkeen meidät just kun jotain tapahtu. Mut ainaki sillä kertaa me päästiin säikähdyksellä.

Saikkailtiin ittemme jotenki sinne Eliaksen huoneeseen, vähän kompuroiden koska ei voitu lakata pussailemasta ja mulla oli farkut reisillä ja kaikki veri oli paennu mun päästä, joten suuntavaisto ja kävelytaito oli molemmat vähintäänki hakusessa. Sain sentään potkittua kengät jalasta. Perillä kaadoin Eliaksen sen sotkuiseen sänkyyn ja itseni siihen päälle, ja Eliasta nauratti, ehkä se mun luolamiesmeininki tai mikä ikinä. Se oli maailman ihanin ääni. Oisin voinu syödä koko jätkän.

Elias oli kaunis. Mä halusin sitä niin kovasti, et mun käsiin sattu jos en koskenu siihen. Ja sit kun koskin, menin siitä ihan sekaisin. Viisaampi ihminen olis tajunnu jo sillon, miks musta tuntu siltä, ja miks se näytti mun silmissä maailman kiihottavimmalta. Mut kuten taisin jo sanoo, viisashan mä en oo koskaan ollu. Valitettavasti, oisin varmaan säästyny paljolta paskalta.

Siinä mä kuitenkin olin oikeessa, et viiden minuutin päästä Eliaksella oli taas peli käynnissä. Siinä taas totaalisen väärässä, etten ikinä ottais jätkältä suihin. Et kai se ois sit ollu parempi hyväksyä julma totuus ja lähtee ostamaan niitä speedoja. Oispa sit ollu lätkäkavereillaki jotain ihmeteltävää, kun oisin tullu rytinällä kaapista siellä kulkueessa tanssiessa.

o o o

Orgasmi tai pari kyllä tosissaan pehmentää miehen pään, sillä kun me oltiin vihdoin saatu hetkeksi tarpeekseen, mä aloin höpistä niin pehmoja, etten ois uskonu sellaseen ikinä kykeneväni.

Lojuin sängyn päätyä vasten ja Elias levytti mun vieressä myllätyn peiton alla ja tuijotteli vastapäistä seinää kuin sitä ois just lyöty puulla päähän. Ympärillä oli Eliaksen huolella sisustettu huone leffajulisteineen, hyllyillä kamalasti kirjoja ja jotain purkkeja, mitälie meikkejä niissä sitte — tai mistä mä tiesin, enhän mä oikeesti tuntenu Eliasta pätkääkään. Tiesin vaan et se oli hemmetin hyvä koulussa, skarpein jätkä mitä tunsin, ja pysty tuleen neljä kertaa alle tunnissa. Aika erilainen se sen huone oli kuin mun oma, jonka seinät olin tapetoinu kersasta saakka kerätyillä pelipaidoilla ja kuvilla mun lätkäidoleista, ja nurkat täyttäny pelikamalla.

Pehmee ja avoin ilme oli hävinny Eliaksen silmistä. Sen kulmat oli vähän kurtussa ja se näytti poissaolevalta. Katuikse jo nyt koko hommaa?

“Mitä sä mietit?” mä kysyin. Ei mua ollu koskaan ennen muitten kelaamiset sänkyhommien jälkeen kiinnostanu, ei aina ees omat. Harvemmin siellä mitää kovin älykästä siinä vaiheessa pyöri. Mut nyt halusin oikeesti tietää, mitä Elias ajatteli.

Se nosti päätä ja katto mua. “Mä en oo koskaan ollu näin onnellinen”, se sano. Mun sydän heitti piruetin. Ja taklattiin sit ilmasta ja otti lukua jäällä, kun Elias paino taas päänsä ja jatko.

“Ja onneton samaan aikaan.”

“Mä en haluu valehdella muille”, mä sanoin. Enkä vaan Eliaksen mieliksi — tuskin kukaan nauttii siitä et joutuu vetään jotain roolia, ellei oo jotenkin kipee päästä, tai näyttelijä.

Elias huokas. “Ei taida olla paljo vaihtoehtoja.”

En kestäny nähä sitä onnettomana. “Mä haluisin vaan että tää hetki jatkuis”, mä sanoin. “Ja että mä saisin huutaa kaikille, että mä tykkään susta.”

Elias katto taas ylös ja räpäytti silmiään. Tiesin puhuvani ihan sekoja, mut jatkoin silti. “Mä en pysty olla erossa susta. En vaik mä kuinka yrittäisin.”

Eliaksen seura näköjään tuhos mun harkintakyvyn täysin. Mut samalla tiesin, että joka sana oli totta. Kesä erossa Eliaksesta oli ollu silkkaa helvettiä, hulluna treenaaminen ainoo mikä esti mua sekoamasta. En kestäis sellasta enää hetkeekään. Enkä pelätä, että menettäisin Eliaksen. Jos näkisin sen jonkun muun kanssa, flippaisin. Ja ellen sais koskettaa sitä, tulisin hulluksi.

Mä halusin pelaa lätkää, mut halusin myös Eliaksen. Se ei vaan ollu mahollista. Tuntu et mua revittiin kahtia. Mitä tahansa mä valitsisin, sen jälkeen musta olis jäljellä vaan puolikas.

Mut ilmeisesti mä en ollu ainoo, jonka aivot oli muuttunu kokkeliks. Elias nousi kyynärpään varaan.

“Ollaan sit yhessä”, se sano. “Mut muilta salaa.”

Tuijotin sitä äimänä. En voinu uskoo mitä olin kuullu.

“Se siis kävis sulle?” Typertynyt virne alko nykiä mun suupieliä.

Elias tuhahti vähän alakuloisesti. “No en kai mä voi muutakaan.”

Mä oisin voinu hukuttaa sen suudelmiin, mut olin jo pistäny miehuuteni tarpeeks kyseenalaiseks niillä pehmoilla horinoilla, joten otin sen vaan kainaloon, mihin se käperty kuin ois aina kuulunu siihen. Silitin sen sotkuista hiuspehkoa ja tuijotin seinää typerä hymy naamalla.

Tuntu kuin ois luistellu pitkin maailman sileintä jäätä maailman terävimmillä hokkareilla. Kaikki se uhoaminen siitä, ettei Elias halunnu näytellä mitään kellekään. Se oli ollu niin varma periaatteistaan. Ja silti se halus olla mun kanssa. Niin paljon, et anto vihdoin periks, vaikkei se varmasti vieläkään tajunnu, miksen mä voinu tulla kaapista. Aiemmin kesällä olin miettiny, tykkäskö Elias musta oikeesti, vai halusko se mut vaan, koska se ois ollu hyvä kosto. Napata nyt haaviin oma pahin kiusaaja. Mut vihdoin mä tiesin, ettei kyse ollu siitä. Jos Elias suostuis olemaan mun kans salaa, sen täyty tarkottaa et se halus mut, ei vaan sulkaa hattuun, kuten kaikki ne mimmit mitä olin pyöritelly, paitsi ehkä Iida.

Se oli varmaan se suihinotto, mikä oli saanu sen harkinnan prakaamaan. Siltä istumalta mä päätin, et tästä lähin mä ottaisin Eliakselta poskeen aina kun halusin siltä jotain. Antaumuksella.

Oltais voitu jäädä sinne Eliaksen punkkaan koko päiväks, mut oli pakko mennä kouluun näyttäytymään. Käveltiin kimpassa melkeen koko matka. Tuntu oudolta ajatella, et ihminen, josta olin jo vuoden salaa haaveillu, oli nyt mun. Melkeen kuin ois alkanu tapaileen eka kertaa ketään. Ja niinhän mä tavallaan aloinkin. Yritin pyöritellä päässä sellasia sanoja ku poikaystävä ja seurustelu, mut ne oli niin isoja, et mua huimas. Seurustella nyt jätkän kanssa. Mitä siitäki tulis? Miten toisen kundin kans ees ollaan muuten ku sängyssä? Tyttöjä mä osasin pyörittää, mut Elias oli toista maata. Tiesin heti, et se näkis mun läpi jos yrittäisin vedättää sitä, ja ettei se kuuntelis skeidaa hetkeekään — ei enää. Olis pakko yrittää olla rehellinen ja toivoo, et se riittäis. Sen enempää mä en osannu.

Tulevaisuutta en uskaltanu ees ajatella. Parempi vaan, et kattoisin mitä tästä tulee, ja toivottavasti päätyisin siinä lomassa Eliaksen kanssa sänkyyn niin usein ku mahdollista. Mulla oli aika paljon turhautumia purettavana.

Olin niin herkkänä, et pidin Eliasta jopa kädestä. Keskellä Helsinkiä. Hetken vaan, mut silti. Todistaa ehkä vääräks mitä sanoin siitä, etten oo hullu, senhän ois voinu nähdä kuka vaan. Mut jos vaati pientä hulluutta saavuttaa se mielentila mis mä olin, niin ehkä se oli sen arvoista.

Vaistosin kyllä, ettei Elias leijunu aivan yhtä korkeella kuin mä. Mut mä lupasin mielessäni, et se muuttuis vielä. En ehkä pystyis julistaan tunteitani siihen koko maailmalle, mut korvaisin sen kyllä aina, kun oltais kahdestaan.

Ja mun puolustukseksi on sanottava, et mä tein parhaani. Se, et se ei riittäny, on toinen tarina.

Mut hetken mä olin kuitenkin onnellinen. Ja aina välillä musta jopa tuntu, että Elias oli sitä myös.

~FIN~


End file.
